Interventions Against the Dark
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: When Sakura starts having strange dreams about a girl and the Clow cards, she doesn't realise that she has become the prey of an evil older than time.
1. The Dream

  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay, this is my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic so please tell me what you think. Oh yeah, due to some universal mess up, I don't own Sakura or Kero-chan or Yue or anyone else you recognise from Card Captor Sakura *sob*, They belong to the wonderful CLAMP. So, please don't sue!!!! Errrm, I do own the story line (at least I haven't seen anyone else using it, If you have, please tell me and I'll beg for forgiveness.)I also own Keirae and her four (count em, FOUR) guardians and any other characters you don't recognise that I might throw in from time to time. Sakura and Syaroan are engaged and they're both about 17. They've both just come back from a year with Syaroan's family in China where Sakura has been learning about the clan and her magic.  
  
Errm, I think that's all.   
Please read an review!!!  
  
Thanks  
ShadowSorceress  
  
**Prologue  
**The darkness was closing in around them. They could all sense the evil presence just out of sight, waiting for them to weaken. The girl held up the staff she was carrying, a carved red bird rising from flames at the top and held it out defensively.  
  
Keirae, we must do something, it's getting closer! The great winged cat crouched next to her spoke, his voice a near growl.  
  
I know, but I can't fight it with the cards or my magic, that's what it's after!  
  
You know what you must do mistress, the angelic looking man said, aiming a bow and arrow into the shadows.  
  
Keirae turned to look at him, fear and hurt clear on her face. No, don't make me do this! I need you both. Don't you care?  
  
The man looked at her only his yes betraying any emotion. It is the only way. I wish it did not have to be like this, but it is. They want your power and to do that they will take the cards. They want the cards, and to do that, they will take you. I.... I will miss you mistress.  
  
The girl nodded, tears coursing down her cheeks. I know. I'll miss you both. I love you both. Please, do one thing for me, she said looking at the angel who nodded.  
Call me Keirae not mistress.  
  
The angel gave a rare smile and the great cat rubbed against her. Very well, Keirae. Now, you must change them! He hugged her fiercely and Keirae smiled at the outburst of emotion from her usually stoic guardian.  
  
Kirae pulled a book from a bag slung over her shoulder which was etched with her name and the same symbol as the staff . I will miss you all, she whispered.  
She lifted up the staff and the book began floating in mid air. Guardians and cards, book and staff, I, Keirae, card mistress command you under covenant, return to your original forms and draw you power from me no more. SEAL!!!  
  
An unearthly wind began, blowing the girls hair around her face as she stared forlornly at the two guardians. Then the wind was gone and she was left alone.  
  
  
**Chapter 1  
**Sakura!!! Wake up!! C'mon Sakura!!!  
  
Sakura jolted awake to see Kero, one of her guardians bouncing on her in an attempt to rouse her. Kero-chan, stop that! What time is it?  
  
Kero looked over at the clock. It's nearly noon Sakura. C'mon, get up. Tomoyo's coming over soon to see you and I think she's bringing cake! He grinned wildly thinking of one of his favourite foods.  
  
Sakura grinned. She had only arrived back from China with Syaoran the day before, after a year with his family and she hadn't see her best friend for five months. The grin faded as she remembered her dream. The dream was real, she knew that from past experience. But what could it mean?   
  
Kero-chan, I had a dream last night, a real one.  
  
Kero looked at her seriously. True dreams weren't something to be ignored. What about Sakura?  
  
Sakura described the dream as she got dressed, the girl, the cards and the strange staff. And you and Yue were in it too I think. The girl said something about chnging the cards, she was so upset too. And something was trying to get at you. What do you think it means Kero-chan, is it the future or something?  
  
Getting no reply, Sakura turned around to see Kero sitting motionless, staring out of the window. Kero-chan?' She walked towards him, slightly worried, kero was almost never still.   
  
Huh, yeah, sorry Sakura. I was just thinking about something, Kero shook himself out of his trance and flew over to his mistress. Shall we go downstairs then? I'm starving!  
  
Laughing, the two left the bedroom and charged down the stairs to get breakfast, or, seeing what time it was, lunch.   
  
I wonder why she had that dream? Kero thought as outwardly he laughed. Why'd Sakura dream of Keirae? That was finished long, long ago.  
  
TBC......  
  
Please R&R!!!!! 


	2. Picnics and Grinning Dogs

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
**Interventions-Chapter 2  
** Tomoyo called as Sakura rushed into the kitchen, and pulled her friend into a hug. It's so good to see you again!  
  
Sakura smiled happily. She had missed her best friend a lot while she had been away. Its wonderful to see you again too Tomoyo-chan! I missed you so much.  
  
Tomoyo picked up a picnic basket that was on the kitchen table. Otosan has already left for work and the weather is beautiful, so I thought that we could go for a picnic in the park and catch up.  
  
Food!!! Hooray! Have you got cake Tomoyo? Kero asked trying to get into the basket. Tomoyo picked him up. Of course Kero-chan. And how did you enjoy China? Kero mumbled something about having to stay with the kid' before going back to prising the lid from the basket while Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.  
  
He loved it actually. He even got along with Syaoran most of the time!  
  
Really? That must be a first! Shall we go then?  
  
The three of them left the house, Kero in Sakura's backpack, and began the short walk to the park, telling each other what had happened in the time that they had been apart. When they reached the penguin slide, Sakura stopped.  
  
What's wrong Sakura? Tomoyo asked, noticing the strange look on her friend's face. Oh, nothing. Just thinking. It seems so long ago when we came here and caught the Clow cards.  
  
Yeah, or when Eriol-kun created that hole that you flew down. Keroberos nearly knocked himself out on the shield he created! Sakura laughed while Kero glowered and the three of them continued further into the park.  
  
The main area of the park was peaceful, with only a few people dotted across the grass, a couple of boys playing ball and three nineteen year olds, two girls and a boy, sitting on a rug enjoying the sun and some rice balls with their dog. Tomoyo quickly spread their rug near to a tree, just enough to shade them from the heat. She and Sakura began taking the sumptuous food from the basket and setting it out on the blanket.  
  
Okay Kero-chan, you can come out now, just don't move around too much! Sakura said, and opened the backpack just enough to let him out. He sprang out and immediately started drooling over the desserts.  
  
Ohh, what to have first! I want this and this and this!!! He began gobbling a bun as quickly as possible. Just like old times then Tomoyo-chan?  
Uh-huh. Except this time, one of us is engaged to a certain Chinese boy!  
  
Sakura blushed. That had been one of the main reasons for her spending a year in China, to spend time with Syaoran's family. The other was to train her magic and learn how to use it to greater effect and in different ways. Thinking of this, she pulled an ornately decorated fan from her backpack. One of the things she had learned was how to channel her magic through a fan, instead of using the Star cards and the staff. She could only do small magics with it, but it allowed her to work with her power without drawing undue attention to herself.  
  
What's that Sakura? Tomoyo asked, a curious look on her face. Across the park, one of the girls on the rug laughed and pulled out a frisbee and began throwing it for the dog to chase.   
  
Its a fan. A gift from Syaoran's mother. Watch. She concentrated on the closed fan and thought of darkness. After a moment, something began to appear at the end of it and Sakura pulled it open. The pattern on the fan was one of a cherry tree, with gently falling blossom but it was quickly blotted out by a ball of darkness that was growing in the centre. With a thought, and a quick glance at Tomoyo's startled face, Sakura transferred the ball to her hand and then crushed it, making it disappear and dissipating the magic she had used.  
  
Wow Sakura-chan! How did you do that? What was it?   
  
Before Sakura could answer, the frisbee landed next to her and the dog came charging up, sniffing at the food expectantly and then trying to lick Sakura and Tomoyo's faces. Hey boy! Tomoyo said, stroking its shaggy earthy brown fur.  
  
It looked up at Sakura and she almost gasped. Its eyes were a startlingly bright green and there seemed to be a mischievous glint in them. Natsu!! Bad dog! One of the girls had run over and grabbed the dog's collar pulling him away from the food. Gomen nasai! I hope he didn't harm your picnic.   
  
Sakura smiled up at the girl noticing something familiar about her. Her red brown hair was hanging low on her back and her eyes were blue grey, sparkling with mirth. _Something definitely familiar_, Sakura thought. _But where from_? Pushing it to the back of her mind, she spoke. Don't worry about it. He didn't harm anything. He's really kawaii.  
  
The girl laughed. He's kawaii, but he will eat anything he can get his paws on. Gomen again. Bye! Come on Natsu! She glanced once at Kero, smiled at what appeared to her to be a stuffed toy and then walked off to her friends. After a moment, the dog followed her. It glanced back and wagged its tail at her. Sakura caught something strange brushing against the edge of her magical senses and saw something strange on the dog's face. _Was it......smiling_? Sakura thought to herself. _No, couldn't be_. _Dogs do not smile._  
  
So anyway Sakura-chan, you were going to tell me about how you did that magic. Tomoyo said when the girl was back with her friends. Oh yes. Well, It's something that Syaoran's okasan taught me while I was there. I use the fan to call light, or fire, or darkness. It's helpful if I can't use the Star cards.  
While the two of them talked, Kero stared across at where the girl was. _I know that there's something happening here. First Sakura's dream and then ....... that dog had the scent of magic around him. _He sighed inaudibly. _I'll have to tell Yue about this._  
  
The three of them stayed in the park for a few hours, eating and talking while people came and left.   
  


*****  
  


A dark room, tinted by the light of the stars streaming in from the windows, scarcely illuminating the two beings there.  
  
Hai Haru?  
That girl. It was her wasn't it? The one we've been seeking. The card mistress.  
  
Finally! When do we stop this?  
The door opened and another figure was silhouetted in the archway.  
It will be finished soon, one way or another, the figure said. Are you coming? The mistress is waiting. We need to prepare.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
So What did you think? Please R&R!!!!  
  



	3. Brothers and secret speech

Chapter 3!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you wonderful people you!!! Anyway, still don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own Keirae and her guardians.  
  
Note: Oh yeah, Touya and Yukito are together and are living together and Sakura persuaded Yue that it was alright for him to stay behind when she went to China.  
  
Chapter 3  
Bye Tomoyo-chan! Thanks for coming over. It was wonderful to see you again, Sakura called to her friend as her car pulled up and one of her bodyguards stepped out.  
  
Bye Sakura-chan. I'm glad you're back. I missed you. The two hugged and Tomoyo walked down down the path to the street, climbing in the car with a final wave.  
  
Sakura watched until the car drove out of sight down the road and then went inside, sighing as she sat down on the sofa. It was great today wasn't it Kero-chan? She asked , looking at her guardian. He replied, then frowned slightly. Sakura, don't you think you should call oniisan? You haven't seen him or Yukito since they came to visit you in China. And Yue will want to see you. I'm sure he still feels bad about deciding to stay behind with Touya.  
  
Sakura sat bolt upright her hand over her mouth. I completely forgot about them Kero-chan. Do you think they'd want to come over for the night?  
  
Kero replied enthusiastically. _I need to speak to Yue_, he thought. _Tell him about this.  
  
_Sakura picked up the phone and dialled her brother's number but it was Yukito who answered. Moshi moshi, Tsukishiro residence. Yukito speaking.  
  
Yukito-chan. It's Sakura.  
  
Sakura!! When did you get back?  
  
Late last night. Is ani (1) there?   
  
Hai. I'll go get him. It's good to speak to you again.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Yukito called Touya to the phone. Sakura? Is that you? Her brother asked.  
  
Hai. It's me.  
  
When did you get back kaijuu? I haven't seen you for five months and then suddenly you call.  
  
Ummm, yeah. I got back last night. I would have called earlier but Tomoyo-chan came over and we went out for a picnic. Sensing that her brother was going to say something, she continued hastily. Look, I was wondering if you would like to come and stay here for tonight, you and Yukito-chan. It would give us a chance to talk and catch up.  
  
Of course we'll come. Someone has to keep you out of trouble. We'll be there in half an hour. Oh yeah, I'd make sure that there's loads of food. Yuki says he's been very hungry lately.  
  
Sakura giggled, Yukito was always hungry. I'll see you then. Bye. She put the phone down and wandered into the kitchen with Kero following her. She began looking through the cupboards and the fridge, pulling out whatever food she could find. Kero following her and drooling when she brought out anything sweet.  
  
*******  
What is it? The boy said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Master? Have you no idea what it could be? The catlike creature said from the sofa on one edge of the room, stretching its translucent butterfly wings.  
I don't know. It feels almost familiar. But it's old. Very, very old, the boy muttered to himself, annoyed at his inability to discover what it was.  
What should we do Master? Another, more feminine voice asked. What do you think it wants?  
The boy sighed and thought for a moment. I think I know what it may be looking for. We must return to Japan immediately. Something is beginning there and agents from both sides are already approaching.  
  
*******  
There was a loud knock on the door and Sakura rushed to answer it, opening it to see Touya and Yukito standing on the doorstep. Immediately and almost to her surprise, her brother had pulled her into a hug. It's good to have you back Sakura, he said before stepping into the house followed closely by Yukito.  
  
The two went into the livng room and sat down when Sakura offered as she went to get some of the food she had prepared and some tea from the kitchen. She brought it in a nd set it out infront of them on the table, pouring four cups. One for each of them and one for Kero who gulped it thirstily. I see that Kero hasn't changed then! Yukito laughed as the small guardian stuffed a cake into his mouth.  
  
No, he's still the same Kero-chan. He actually enjoyed it in China even though he claims he hated it!  
  
Hey! Spending a year with the kid wasn't exactly my favourite thing to do. I should've stayed here with Yue! Kero shouted, trying to protect his reputation.   
  
How is Yue anyway Yukito-chan? Sakura asked, wondering how the moon guardian had been while she'd been away. Like the others, she'd last seen him five months ago and even then, only briefly. Yukito smile slightly. He's been very quiet, not that that's really unusual. He spends half of his time annoyed with himself because he didn't go with you, and the other half I think that he's actually enjoying himself.  
I'm glad that he seems to be happy. He deserves it. And I really was quite safe in China, Sakura replied, taking a bite from her own cake.  
  
So, tell us about China kaijuu. We want to hear all about it.  
  
And so, Sakura began to talk once more about her year in China and then asked them to tell her about what they'd been doing, stopping only when the three of them began yawning.  
  
We should probably go to bed now Sakura, especially you. Sakura glared at her brother. Don't look at me like that kaijuu, I'm still your brother and you look tired. We can leave the cleaning up till morning.  
  
Okay Touya. Kero-chan are you coming?  
  
Kero looked up at her. Errrm, I'll wait a bit. I want to talk to Yue for a moment if that's alright.  
  
Yuktio smiled.   
  
Okay then Kero-chan. I'm going to bed then. Sakura wandered from the room and climbed the stairs tiredly. Me too, Touya said. Don't be too long Yuki. He turned and followed Sakura to the guest room.  
  
Once alone, Yukito and Kero transformed. Huge white wings surrounded them in a cocoon of feathers and then moved, revealing the pale moon guardian and leaving Kero as the lion-like sun guardian.  
  
What was it you wished to say to me Keroberos? Yue asked, his voice cold as always. Keroberos looked at him. Last night Sakura had a dream. A true one.  
  
She has had true dreams before. What happened in this dream.  
  
Thats what I wanted to tell you. She said that she dreamed of _her_!  
  
Yue stared at him, a thought forming that he didn't wish to.   
  
Keirae! Sakura said she saw the moment when...... when she...... he broke off and Yue finished the sentence, a hint of sorrow creeping into his voice. When she transformed her cards into Clow cards.  
  
There was silence for a moment as each was lost in their own thoughts before Keroberos mentioned the other strange thing. There's something else as well though. We were at the park today having a picnic and a dog came over.  
  
A dog? What does this have to do with anything Keroberos? Yue asked imperiously. Keroberos sighed. It had a powerful magical aura about it. And the girl who it belonged to seemed so familiar. It was lik I knew her but just didn't recognise her. Do you think we need to tell Sakura about what happened? About her?  
Yue said, his voice raised. It is over Keroberos. Sakura does not need to know about that.  
  
Keroberos glared at him, thinking that maybe the moon guardians normally hidden emotions had more to do with his decision than he let on. Very well then. But if anything happens, then I will tell her, he threatened.  
  
********  
  
Yes Aki?  
What should we do now?  
The girl sighed almost inaudibly. Now, we wait. Her guardians will protect her for at least a little longer, but then we must be ready to strike. I will not lose again.  
Of course not Mistress.  
Will you get Fuyu to check the wards please Aki? I don't want any uninvited guests.  
Aki bowed slightly. Anything Mistress.  
  
  
  
To be contiued......  
  
(1) ani-my older brother  
  
Well that was a bit longer than the first two chapters and hopefully I'll be able to update some more soon. Please R&R!!  



	4. The Girl

**Chapter 4  
**  
The cards fluttered around her, falling like snowflakes from the clear night sky. She held out her hand and caught one, then gasped. The Star card's usual colour was gone, replaced by black. Beside her were Keroberos and Yue, silent and unmoving, staring up at the tower, which now appeared to be made of black shiny stone.   
  
On a building nearby stood Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun at his side, staring at the same point. Something moved in Sakura's senses, drawing her attention away from her friends and fiancé. Five shadowy figures on the roof of a tower block. She could almost make them out, but it was like they were shrouded in mist. All she could see were flashes of images. Blood red feathers, an ice white eye, fur the colour of peacock feathers and pale lilac hair. But even these were blurry. The final image was of a pair of blue grey eyes, full of amusement and power.......and they were watching her!  
  


*******  


Sakura. Time to get up kaijuu. Her brother shook her gently and she opened her eyes reluctantly. Go away Touya, she said in a sleep muffled voice and rolled over, only to be shaken again. Otosan is downstairs, he wants you to come down for breakfast. And Syaoran-san is here. After much persuasion, Touya had reluctantly accepted Sakura's feelings for Syaoran and that the Chinese boy returned her feelings, although he had not been entirely happy when Sakura had announce that she was going to China for a year.  
  
Syaoran is here? I'll be down! Her face lit up and she practically jumped out of bed, grabbing some clothes as her brother left the room. She dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to meet her fiancé, leaving Kero snoring in his drawer.  
  
Syaoran stood as she walked into the room and she threw herself into his arms. I didn't think you'd be coming over today!  
  
Wild horses couldn't stop me. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the house today, practice some magic.  
  
Sakura looked over at her father who was making breakfast at the work top. Is that alright otosan? I feel bad for asking since I haven't seen you very much.  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. Hai, of course you can. I have to work today anyway. We'll spend some time together at the weekend.  
  
Arigato otosan. Sakura smiled dazzlingly at Syaoran, making his heart flutter. Sakura finished breakfast in record time and then went to wake Kero.  
  
Finally ready and with a grumbling Kero in her backpack, she and Syaoran left after Touya telling her that he and Yukito would pick her up that night. Along the way, Sakura decided to tell Syaoran about the two strange dreams that she'd had.  
  
He frowned slightly and stayed silent for a moment after hearing his fiancé's description. Strange. That girl sounds like she was another cardcaptor although there are no records with our clan of anyone before you mastering and transforming the cards. Have you talked to Yue and Keroberos?  
  
Kero stuck his head out of the bag after listening to their conversation and hearing his name. Maybe Sakura's dreaming of something in the future. He shrugged. There's no-one else's power in the Star cards, and there was none in the Clow cards excepts Clow's power. _It's not really a lie, _he thought. _She took her power out of the cards._  
  
Oh well, Sakura said, relaxing in the sunlight and companionship of Syaoran. I'm sure the dream's meaning will reveal itself sooner or later. They usually do. Now let's go practice some more magic!  
  


*******  


The boy's human shaped guardian caught him as he stumbled, supporting him gently and with delicate butterfly wings fluttering nervously. What is wrong Master?  
  
The boy pushed her gently away, preferring to stand on his own. The card mistress is in danger. Her enemy is approaching. It's so close already!  
  
The catlike guardian looked at his master in worry. Should we assist her Master?  
  
The boy thought for a moment then shook his head. If we intervene now, Sakura may lose a valuable ally. We shall contact her tomorrow, if she survives the night.   


  
*******  


The day had gone well and Sakura leaned into Syaoran's embrace as they walked back to her house. Kero was asleep in her backpack and Yukito and Touya were a little ahead of them, deep in conversation. Around them, the darkness filled with poisonous magic that watched them intently without them noticing.  
  
Sakura giggled at something Syaoran had said then yelped. she walked into the back of her brother who had stopped suddenly, he and Yukito staring at something in front of them. Sakura and Syaoran pushed past them to see what the problem was and Kero woke, crawling from the bag to perch on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
In front of them was a lone figure, blocking the path and facing them. Sakura gasped, recognising the figure in front as the girl from the park, with a few changes. Her hair was curled into an elegant knot at the back of her head and she had an amused smile curving her lips. She was wearing an outfit that reminded Sakura of Meiling's battle costume but in red and purple with a pheonix symbol. The thing that startled Sakura the most though, was that in her hands, she was twirling a staff topped with a pheonix emblem, just like the one in her dream.  
  
Greetings Card Mistress, she said, bowing slightly, although her eyes never left Sakura's. I'm honoured to meet you. And these, she gestured to a four dark figures nearly hidden in the shadows around her, are my Guardians. Sakura gulped as she surveyed the girl's guardians, all four of them.  
Four guardians? she whispered to Syaoran, who took a few steps forward, bringing out his sword.   
  
What do you want? he asked, his voice harsh.  
  
The girl laughed and whispered something to one of her guardians who smiled slightly. I merely wished to speak with the Card Mistress and her guardians, Keroberos and Yue, Syaoran of the Li clan.  
  
Sakura pulled the Star key from under her top and glanced at Yukito and Kero. If you want to speak to myself and my guardians, here we are. Would the two of you please transform? A peculiar expression passed across Yukito and Kero's faces as their wings surrounded them, leaving them as Yue and Keroberos.  
  
A strange half smile appeared on the girl's face as she regarded the two guardians, but it was quickly replaced by an angry expression, her eyes blazing. She looked at one of her guardians who stepped forwards, arms outspread. He seemed to be a complete opposite of Yue. His wings were many shades of red and his long hair was black as it floated unbound around him. Something appeared in his hands which glowed with a fierce light............a large ball of fire. He drew back his arms and then hurled it towards them.  
  
Sakura froze in panic, the fireball was headed straight at her!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
